Comato Uchiha
Please note that this is the previous version of the character more commonly known as Seika Uchiha. And as such, all roleplays and other things affiliated with this version should be marked as so. Enjoy the horrible read. All the information on this page came from a story I wrote. (Original Incarnation/Spiritual Guide) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Sage Reincarnation | reg =45667 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = Rinnegan Wood Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Wood Release | jutsu = | weapons = Bo-staff Flying Thunder God Kunai Tennotsurugi }} (うちは精華, Uchiha Comato) is a Shinobi who originated from Amegakure. He is the first born twin Uchiha and Senju hybrid son of Enjeru Senju and Akuma Uchiha. He is the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who is better known as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin). Months after he was born, his mother and father were horribly separated, taking one twin along with them. Seven years later, Comato lost his mother to the hands of wandering men. Soon after he was brought to Konohagakure; where he would spend several years training with his Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, mastering nearly everything he was taught. Being mentored by two of Konoha's most recent Hokage, Comato quickly graduated from the academy and became chūnin before the age of ten. By the time he was fifteen, Comato was promoted a Special Operations Jonin, which was the first in its class. After finding out that his mentor was killed by an Akatsuki member, Comato devoted himself to the task of murdering everyone was affiliated with the organization. Finding out that the person responsible was in fact, his own twin brother. After going through great lengths to try and help his twin out, Comato succeeded in unbinding the darkness that slept in Kaio's heart. Allowing his brother to be accepted as a Shinobi of Konohagakure under his constant watch. Nearly a year later, Kaio was killed at the hands of a couple of Reikaigakure shinobi. Devastated and angered by his brother's death, Comato rampaged through the Land of Wisdom nearly killing the Chiekage. As a result Comato was exiled from Konoha and deemed as a Rogue Ninja. Music Selection Pendulum - "Witchcraft Netsky Remix" '' ''Fall Out Boy - "Centuries" '' ''There For Tomorrow - "A Little Faster Background After the Fourth Great Ninja War and after meeting the vessels of his sons' chakra; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who had defeated Madara Uchiha. Hagoromo looked on from the afterlife, where he was always secretly watching over the Earth. He witnessed the final bout between his sons before they finally connected, which ended their feud that lasted over several hundred years. After the battle, he desire to return to earth knowing that the threat the Akastuki held wasn't over. In order to do so, Hagoromo sent his chakra to roam the earth for a suitable host. In the month of July, Hagoromo's chakra had found its ideal host in the womb of Enjeru Senju. She was the wife of Akuma Uchiha, a descendant of Indura. Hagoromo decided that this child for Senju and Uchiha lineage would be blessed with the prowess of the Sage. Unexpectedly, the zygote child had split into two halfs; this sudden change didn't separate but literally split his power between the two developing twins. Enjeru and Akuma were completely unaware of this and the second child would come to be known as the Unexpected Child (予期しない子, Yoki shinai ko). Nine exhilarating months later came time for Enjeru to give birth to her child. The couple couldn't wait to see the child they have been waiting so long for. Enjeru went into labor and within an hour she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Before she could hold her first child her had given birth to the second one. The couple decided to name the twins, Comato and Kaio. Several months after the twins were born something tragic happened. Kaguya's minion was somehow still at large and managed to gather more zetsu minions to wreak havoc on the world. He also managed to expand the Akatsuki to a more bigger state than it had ever been. The newly formed group of artificial human gradually became a well known superpower. By convincing people that they could revolutionize the world to bring on a new order. An order where there are no Kage. Secretly plotting each step by bring the world closer to the revival of . Black Zetsu ran this army through the Hidden Rain and became a war zone. The gigantic war ended the first day it was brought on as the power of the Shinobi Alliance was far too great for Black Zetsu's reformed zetsu army. This tragic short war managed to break the couple up and they would never see each other again. Miraculously, they both had a twin with them keeping the memory of their love alive through their children. Enjeru managed at get back on her feet as a single parent raising her son Comato. Seven wonderful years pasted since the day Comato was separated from his twin. One day, wanders raided his home out of random. Comato, who was hiding at the time watched on as the men did unbearable things to his mother before they finally killed her. Witnessing such a tragic event, Comato would unlock both his Sharingan and its Mangekyō form. Fueled by the hatred he felt for the men, he used his new ocular powers on them, killing them before passing out. Appearance Comato is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx-black eyes and jet black, chin-length hair. His hair is shaggy with a bang the covers a portion of the right side of his face that gradually shortens as he gets older. As a young child, his bang hung over his right eye. During his early childhood, Comato would usually wear a blue T-shirt that had a raindrop symbol, on the front, also wearing a pair of shorts. Years after being brought to Konohagakure his attire didn't change through his academy, genin, and chunin career. At age fifteen after he was promoted to Jonin, Comato wore a sleeveless light tan jacket with a navy blue undershirt and black Konoha style pants and shoes. He has dark armbands on his arms they stretch from his wrist to his forearm. He was not very fond of the usual shinobi attire that other Jonin wore. After being exiled from Konoha Comato's initial appearance changed drastically. Most of this caused by Comato physically absorbing his brother's body mass into his own. This made him more noticeably muscular toned. His height slightly increased. He no longer wears his Shinobi attire, he had gotten rid of his jacket as well as the armbands, replacing the navy blue with black. By the age of 20, Comato had a completely change his attire to suite his state dark state of mind. He is mostly seen wearing a black jacket that is open, exposing his bare upper body. His black jeans are quite baggy; however, this does not slow down his mobility. He wears black combat style boots instead of the traditional sandals and he has even adapted his brother's style of dark fingerless gloves. Personality When Comato was younger he was very lively and mannered child, very polite to those above him. As a teenager he becone even more energetic and sarcastic. He loves to joke and be humorous. Comato is mild tempered and kindhearted person. He has deep compassion for others, this can his greatest weakness. His compassion for others and human life often keeps him from ending the life of another person; despite whatever their past may hold. Kaio's death and being exiled from Konoha took a huge impact on his mental well being. He was forced away from his home and the people he cared deeply for. Comato developed a much more darker onlook on the shinobi world. He doesn't joke as nearly as much as he did. Comato often wears a blank facial expression that hardly ever changes. He so deeply desires to rid the world of people with evil intent, turning away from his peaceful path. And with his new personality, Comato's desire to kill changed as well. As a result of his traumatic past, overtime Comato has developed multiple personalities that many people usually don't spot until he is ticked off. This includes a somewhat perverted nature and bipolar like actions, which ultimately caused him to develop a killing intent and new found bloodlust. Abilities Comato is very skilled individual he graduated as one of the top students in his class. When Comato was first brought to Konoha he was mentored and trained by Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. Being highly praised by Lady Tsunade for his skills and abilities ( In my story that I wrote) after their fight. At the age of fifteen, Comato was appointed as a Special Operations Jonin the first in it his class. It was even noted by Madara himself that Comato's abilities were quite impressive for his age. He goings on to says that he had underestimated Comato during their fight. Over the course of several years, Comato has continued to hone is new found abilities. Chakra Prowess and Life Force As a member of three clans that descended from Hagoromo's , Comato was the ideal host for the embodiment of 's spirit. He possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly unnatural long life span, this trait is inherited by the genes of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. Hailing from the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans, (these clans have all been known to have powerful chakra), Comato has an astronomical amount of extremely powerful chakra in addition to being the embodiment of the Sage himself; Comato's chakra is said to be even more potent than and 's chakra combined. He was born with the yang half of Six Paths chakra and his brother unintentionally inherited yin half; which were originally intended for one being. Upon absorbing Kaio's body into his own, the power that was split between the twins had became whole, giving him the full power of the Sage. Taijutsu Since he was first mentored by Kakashi, Comato has always had a high skill level for hand to hand combat. His fighting style keeps a perfect balance between the two concepts of strength and speed. Comato natural strength, which he inherited from the Senju Clan, makes it fairly easy for him to rupture the ground with a single punch without the aid of chakra. He can even fight on par with two gentle fist user with minimal difficulty. When it comes to reflexes, speed, and time precision, Comato naturally excels. His natural reflexes are widely compared to the Fourth Hokage's immense speed without Flying Thunder God. And with the the Sharingan, Comato can track and predict fast movement and time coordinating attacks perfectly. He has the speed to act based upon that judgment to act quickly and without much difficulty. After permanently fusing his body with his brother's, Comato overall strength and speed literally doubled over. Even to the point where overpower to Kage Level shinobi simultaneously. Genjutsu Initially, Comato has never shown any understanding of genjutsu. This was one of his many downfalls. Due to lack of understanding, this made him an easy target to be caught in even the simplest of visual genjutsu. With sheer determination, Comato worked hard to overcome this stepping stone. He eventually became proficient regular Sharingan genjutsu. Continuing down this trend, his mastery level skyrocketed. After implanting his Father's eyes, Comato's genjutsu levels were only beginning to reveal themselves. His father was the owner of a Kotoamatsukami pair, these implanted eyes gave Comato the ability to control a desire target without them ever suspecting it. His genjutsu capabilities go further beyond the Sharingan. Through the usage of the yin chakra in the yin seal. By allowing the enemy to absorb pure yin energy or even his chakra, Comato can place them under a genjutsu of his choosing. Ninjutsu Comato primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due to his masters having a large variety of ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Comato has a natural affinity for all five of the basic chakra natures. Which allowed him to the use them effortless in battle. His absolute control over them is shown when using his own unique form of Nintaijutsu that he calls the "Bending Arts." Fire Release Hailing from the Uchiha clan, Comato's proficiency with fire is far pass the normal Uchiha standard. Comato's fireball is said to be three times stronger than a normal fireball used in the same action. After moving to the Hidden Leaf Village, he learned many if the village's top fire techniques. Water Release Comato's usage of water release is on a far greater scale than his fire release. His proficiency with water is on such a massive scale, he can manage to pull water from out of the thin air. He can also transform the water into ice without even acquiring the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. Earth Release Its was even noted by Comato himself that Earth Release is he most useless nature type. He only uses Earth Release to combine with Water Release creating Wood Release. Wood Release With his mastery over both water and earth release, Comato can combine the two to create the powerful Kekkei Genkai known as "Wood Release." This Kekkei Genkai was noted to only be used by Hashirama Senju. Somehow, due to hailing fron the Senju, Comato was able to using this extremely rare nature transformation. This made Tsunade interested in him. Sometime during his life in Konohagakure, Comato was given scroll with all that he need to master wood style with the aid of Yamato, another Wood Style user. Lightning Release Training with Kakashi, Comato was taught the lighting technique Chidori, Comato had mastered the technique in less than two hours and could use it well more than a dozen times a day. He could even used its much more concentrated form "Lightning Blade." Comato's control over his chakra made his able to expand the reach of his attack by blitzing them. Wind Release When Comato had began training with Naruto to master Wind Release, Naruto taught him how to use Rasengan. Having control over his chakra, Comato could use this technique without the usage of shadow clones. Naruto showed him how to add Wind Style to the Rasengan to create Wind Release: Rasengan and even took it a step foward mastering one of Naruto's most powerful techniques Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Yang Release Born as the separated reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Comato naturally manifests in Yang Release. He's primary Mangekyō Sharingan technique: Tennopawā, functions from the enhancing properties of Yang Release. The nature type is essentially life energy which means that is also capable of healing and breathing life into dead things or creations. ~~more to come~~ Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Bukijutsu Comato has shown to very skilled at using weapons. Shurikenjutsu Comato had his own special brand of kunai that he used in combat, that was adopted from the Fourth Hokage. Using them in the exact same as Minato did; as standard weapons, Comato would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhanced their offensive potential. He was skilled enough to effectively wield a kunai in his mouth. Their most primary use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He don't usually carry a large number of the kunai. With a maximum of twelve kunai, he would carry them to the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly and efficiently. Comato has excellent aim and can coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. Bōjutsu See main article: Bo-staff Kenjutsu Comato is a exceedingly skilled swordsman who wields the katana "Tennotsurugi" ( 天の剣 ,Tennotsurugi; Literally meaning "Sword of the Heavens"). He is a practitioner of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack in with he learned during his time in the Land of Iron. Although he only uses the style when the sword is actually on him. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Intelligence At a young age Comato is has had a sense of awareness of what was happening around him, even being able to feel when something is going on or about to happen. Noted by his teacher, Comato is a very skilled tactical and cunning ninja. He can easily focus on all data acquired to quickly and effectively analyse the situation to discern how handle it, anticipate enemy actions, and quickly form effective plans and is constantly thinking ahead. Comato is analytical and perceptive being able to spot out weakness in an enemy. He also can remain calm and intact under pressure. Sensory Perception Soul Perception Dōjutsu Sharingan As an Uchiha, Comato inherited the Sharingan. First awakening it when he was only seven, around the his mother was being tortured. This dōjutsu grants him all of its generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Since his connection with Hagoromo's spirit, Comato regularly uses his Rinnegan that contains Sharingan powers. Mangekyō Sharingan Comato first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he witnessed his mother die at the hands of the people who invaded their home. It's design consists of six tomoe in total, three of which look like the Sharingan's standard three tomoe design. The three large tomoe spread from his pupil to the edge of the iris with three spikes coming from each individual tomoe, these are known as "Pillar Straight Tomoe" (柱直巴, Hashira Choku Tomoe), which gives Comato an even higher capability of reading or predicting his opponents movements than the Straight Tomoe. It also has three erie spikes that protrude from his pupil and connect to the three regular tomoe, these aid with tracking extremely fast movement that a normal Mangekyō Sharingan couldn't. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged and regular usage upon its ocular powers can cause deteriorated vision. This deterioration process is substantially slowed by Comato's Senju lineage. With his stamina and life force, Comato's body can withstand fluid usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Comato's Mangekyō Sharingan allows him to use two very different dōjutsu abilities. His left eye allows him to use an extremely powerful Space-Time technique, Kamimusubi, which has its own abilities. The first, being able to teleport to any area in his field of vision and the second, is time distortion; this allowing him to control time with a small area around him. His right eye is able to use Tennopawā, which increases the flow the flow of chakra. The energy used is made completely of Yang Release, which supplies abilites with life energy for far more powerful effects; this includes Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. It also allows the user to create shockwaves and energy fields for protective proposes. It's finally ability allow Comato to use its power to disturb chakra flow through via contact. Before his father was killed by the hands of Black Zetsu, Comato would received the his both of his father's Mangekyō in a trade to keep his eyes out of the wrong hands. Surprisingly, upon implanting his eyes, Comato would retain all of his original Mangekyō Sharingan techniques as well as gaining his father's somewhat famed dōjutsu style genjutsu; the Kotoamatsukami. Normally after using said genjutsu it would take approximately a decade to utilize the genjutsu again; however, this effect subsided after bring transferred to him, being the incarnate of Hagoromo, Comato chakra supply is efficient enough and potent enough to withstand up to three constructive uses in a single day. With this under his belt, Comato could quickly become the world most prominent genjutsu master. Several years after gaining his father's eyes, Comato's twin was killed while the two were linked together this caused all of Kaio's knowledge, memories and abilities to be directly transferred to Comato further adding to his belt of dōjutsu techniques. Susanoo It wasn't until after Comato gained Kaio's abilities when he could use the giant chakra avatar known as the Susanoo. Even his own two Mangekyō his was unable to manifest in his own. His very first implement of dōjutsu was for protection soon after the passing of his brother. He was able to manifest in the technique's ribcage to defend against the two attackers responsible for Kaio's death. At the time Comato was filled with anguish and hatred towards the murders, causing his susanoo's strength to surpass his brother's. Unlike Kaio's red-orange colored monster, his Susanoo is a bright teal color. ~~more to come~~ Rinnegan Being the Reincarnation of Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki, Comato would naturally manifest in the Rinnegan. This feat wasn't accomplished until he and his brother were in complete sync with one another with the addiction of combinding their Six Paths Power. Comato's Rinnegan was influenced from his natural affinity Yang Release and Six Paths Yang Power which in return it gives off a whitish glow with black ripples in his right eye with Kaio's being the exact opposite in color. Like mostly all who've acquired such blessed eyes, Comato gains access to the legendary Six Paths Technique, with grants him a total of six different abilities. After Kaio was murdered, Comato received the rest of Hagoromo power and spirit. With Hagoromo's entire spirit intact, Comato manifested in both Rinnegan eyes as well as the Yin Power. Instead of gaining Kaio's black Rinnegan, he instead, gained two red blood Rinnegan. The red color represents Comato's~~more to come~~ Senjutsu When he resurrected The First Hokage using Reanimation he had began training in the art of Senjutsu. Eventually, he acquires Sage Mode under the tutelage of Hashirama. In this mode (Like Hashirama), he gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Sage Mode greatly increased strength and scale of his abilities and techniques as well. In Sage Mode, Comato reflexes greatly increased hundredfold, allowing him to be able to react at a instantaneous rate. He could also use one of Hashirama's most powerful techniques, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. Mangekyō Sharingan Influence *Comato's Mangekyō Sharingan ability Kadino naturally produces Yang Release. Kadino gives Comato a temporary power boost somewhat similar to (without the glowing chakra) . Combined with enhance his abilities even further and allows him to remain in Sage Mode for extended durations. Six Paths Yang Power and Harmonic Sync Influence *The Activation of the Yang Seal gives Comato chakra reserves that are three times greater than his already extensive reserves. Comato chakra reserves are so vast, he can effectively use Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, a jutsu that is highly chakra taxing, nearly five thousad times and has enough chakra left to continue fighting. When combined with Sage Mode it increases these abilities to levels several hundred times his own. * After combing he and his brother's physical energies together, Comato is still able to enter Sage Mode. This also allows Kaio to utilize the increased abilities. Space-Time Ninjutsu Over the course of his life, Comato has shown to be a distinct master of Space-Time Ninjutsu with his first implementation being the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he'd gained a mastery of superior his two predecessors of the technique, the Second and Fourth Hokages. Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. He is not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, by doing this with a simple touch. His mastery over the technique became so great that he is not limited to simply teleporting to a specific location, using anything or anyone to has been marked with the seal; Comato can instantly swop places with said object and/or bring it directly to him. Comato even sports the seals on the palms of his hands. Quotes (To Kaio) "I told myself that when I find my sensei's killer that I would end their life. But how can I kill the last of my family! You're my twin!" (To Madara) "So you're the Great Madara Uchiha, huh? I've seen better." (To himself) "There is absolutely no such thing as peace......There is always going to be hate, greed, jealousy, and hunger for power. As long as there are humans, peace will NEVER EXIST..." Trivia * The author found the remains of Seika's previous version while search through his history. **The reason for this was to get people to stop confusing the two with one another as they are two different adaptations of the same vision.